Los Sie7e Colores del Arcoiris
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Día 7 Color Blanco: Tranquilidad. Vamos a iniciar un nuevo #DesafíoHidroelectrico2018 #Pokeshippingweek2018 #ColorDay Verde [7/8] espero que este sea de su agrado, sin más palabras arrancamos. El color Blanco representan a la tranquilidad cuando ya una relación essólida y es representada por el matrimonio y es por eso que siempre estarán bendecidos por ese color. Más la inocencia
1. Día 1 Amarillo Optimismo

_**Día 1 Optimismo**_

 _ **Para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018**_

 _ **DesafíoHidroelectrico.**_

 _ **Capítulo Día 1 Color Amarillo: Optimismo.**_

 _ **Día 1 Color Amarillo: Optimismo.**_

 _ **Vamos a iniciar un nuevo #DesafíoHidroelectrico2018 #Pokeshippingweek2018 #ColorDay Amarillo 1/7 espero que este sea de su agrado, sin más palabras arrancamos.**_

 _ **Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por la salud de Pikachu, y hace unos días que los chicos vinieron a pasar con Ash unas largas vacaciones juntos los tres tanto Ash y Misty ya son novios pero ahora no era momento de cursilería ya que la salud del Pokèmon es lo importante que cualquier otra lo que pasó fue en el entrenamiento de hoy Pikachu recibió un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconciente, por ende se fueron al Centro para poder darle una mejor atención al Pokèmon y sus amigos están ahí para el cómo siempre, luego de un rato sale la enfermera Joy con una cara un poconuevo relajada y se dirigió a Ash, para hablarle.**_

—Oye chico no te preocupes por tu Pokèmon creó que todo irá bien _ **«optimistas»**_ creo que el se va a salvar ahora el se encuentra recuperándose y si todo sale bien entonces en un par pueden irse a continuar con tu meta chico, comentó la enfermera al chico.

—Entiendo enfermera Joy será mejor que todos nos dediquemos a descansar por qué fue un largo día y debemos de recuperaron para ver cómo evoluciona Pikachu de su dolencia, replicó Ash.

—Sí así es ahora todos debemos ir a dormir, comentó su novia a los demás chicos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

—Es hora de parar para poder descansar para comenzar un nuevo día con mucho ánimos de por medio comentaron los demás.

Y con este último susurró que Ash dijo.

 _ **Hasta mañana Pikachu recuerda que todo irá bien.**_

 _Y como fuese una señal Pikachu sonrió en su cuarto de recuperación esperando que mañana sea un mejor día._

 _ **Pikachu siempre ve el optimismo en su entrenador y dará lo mejor de sí para así poder salir Adelante y también para que Misty vea lo optimista que puede ser Pikachu para demostrarle que saldría de está cómo siempre.**_

 _ **Ven y acompañame día a día hasta formar los Sie7e colores del arcoiris por lo tanto espero que me acompañen en mis actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana.**_

 _ **Feliz semana del Pokeshipping 2018.**_


	2. Día 2 Naranja: Amistoso

_**Día 2 Color Naranja: Amigable.**_

 _ **Para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018**_

 _ **DesafíoHidroelectrico.**_

 _ **Capítulo Día 2 Color Naranja: Amigable.**_

 _ **Día 2 Color Naranja: Amigable**_

 _ **Vamos a iniciar un nuevo #DesafíoHidroelectrico2018 #Pokeshippingweek2018 #ColorDay Naranja:**_ _ **Amigable**_ _ **espero que este sea de su agrado, sin más palabras arrancamos.**_

 _ **Tanto Ash y Misty quedaron de verse para poder ver una película juntos cómo amigos en el cine de cuidad Celeste pero el entrenador aún brillaba por su ausencia, y eso le preocupaba a su mejor amiga y ya se estaba preocupando por el pero decidió darle tiempo ver si se digna a llegar a tiempo a su amigo, en ese momento el chico llegó y le dijo que fue lo que le detuvo a él.**_

—Y bueno Ash Ketchum dime que te atrasado mucho apenas vamos a llegar a tiempo a la función, dijo una Misty un poco furiosa.

—Bien te diré que el Equipo Rocket me hizo retrasarme bastante pero en fin lo imimportante es que ya estoy contigo ahora vamos al cine que se nos hará tarde y no aprovecharemos ver tu película en su «unica función» pero lo que no sabían es que en cartelera pusieron más funciones por el éxito que tiene la cinta.

 _Después de ver la película los dos chicos Ash y Misty quedaron muy sorprendidos de que la película tuviera éxito y por ende pudieron verla y más sin embargo le fueron a decir a los encargados cómo les encantó esa película y también les dijeron que siguieran trayendo muy buenas cintas «Películas» cómo estás dijeron los amigos a los encargados del cine._

—Ash gracias por ver la película conmigo de verdad te lo agradezco mucho amigo vales mil comentó Misty a Ash y este se sonrojo mucho.

—No hay de que amiga yo también te hubiera pedido lo mismo y tu también me dirías lo mismo no? Dijo Ash seguro de que su amiga le pediría lo mismo.

—Así es amigo yo se que me hubieras pedido lo mismo, comentó Misty a su mejor amigo de toda su infancia adolescencia y adultez.

—No hay de que Misty ¿Podríamos salir otra vez? Preguntó Ash con inocencia en su voz.

—Sí claro no hay problema es una cita, comentó ella.

 _ **Y así prometiendose una cita en el futuro nuestros héroes se retiran a sus respectivos lugares, para prepararse a su reencuentro muy pronto que ambos soñaban tener a partir de ahora hasta el día de su cita en el horizonte vemos que Ash le dicegusta adios, con la mano a su mejor amiga.**_

 _ **Ven y acompañame día a día hasta formar los Sie7e colores del arcoiris por lo tanto espero que me acompañen en mis actualizaciones, pronto actualizaré mis fics así que no se preocupen que pronto lo haré y eso es todo lo quería decir.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana.**_

 _ **Feliz semana del Pokeshipping 2018.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018**_

 _ **Presentó Los sie7e Colores del Arcoiris.**_


	3. Capítulo 3 Día 3 Rojo: Atrevido

_**Pokeshipping Fun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Capítulo Día 3 Rojo Atrevido: Misty se decide.**_

 _ **Misty se decide**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016**_

 _ **Día 3 Color Rojo: Atrevido.**_

 _ **Vamos**_ __ _ **a iniciar un nuevo #**_ _ **DesafioHidroeléctrico2018**_ _ **#Pokeshippingweek2018 #ColorDay espero que este sea de su agrado, sin más palabras arrancamos.**_

 _ **La pelirroja ya estaba muy cansada de esperar que Ash Ketchum viniera a confesarse a su**_ _ **ciudad**_ _ **natal por eso ella con el apoyo de su hermana, Daisy**_ _ **quien**_ _ **la liberó de su cargo**_ _ **como**_ _ **líder de gimnasio de**_ _ **ciudad**_ _ **Celeste y al estar libre emprendió un viaje sin**_ _ **retorno**_ _ **a Pueblo paleta para poder encontrarse con su amado despistado, entrenador ella esperaba poder**_ _ **encontrarlo**_ _ **en el pueblo para poderle decir todo lo que siente por**_ _ **él**_ _ **desde hace mucho tiempo y ya llegó el momento de decirle la verdad, que lleva guardado en lo profundo de su corazón desde la primera vez en la que se conocieron cuando ella lo**_ _ **pescó**_ _ **con su caña de pescar y lo salvó a él y a su Pikachu de que algo grave le**_ _ **pasara**_ _ **.**_

—Lo he decido le diré todo lo que siento a Ash Ketchum sólo espero que él sienta lo mismo por mí por qué yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero tengo miedo que me rechace pero algo me dice que el destino pondrá todo a mí favor para mí amor secreto caiga rendido a mis pies yo soy la única que conozco a Ash como la palma de mi mano por qué los dos hemos compartido muchas aventuras en nuestro viaje, y ninguna otra chica lo va a conocer muy bien cómo yo yo sé sus defectos y virtudes sus aciertos y desaciertos lo conozco cómo un libro abierto que te dice todos sus secretos que sólo te revela a uno.

—Wow hermanita sí que quieres a ese entrenador de Paleta, bien por ti te felicito y a partir de ahora yo te declaro libre de responsabilidades, en el gimnasio para que vayas a conseguir tu sueño más anhelado te felicitó ve demuestrale a él lo mucho que le importas a Ash te doy todo mi apoyo incondicional para que puedas conseguir tu gran objetivo y no te preocupes por las chicas yo les voy a avisar para que no se preocupen, por ti y sí se ponen a objetar yo les diré que yo te libere de todos tus deberes y responsabilidades del gimnasio hermanita así no te preocupes todo estará muy bien así que ve y conquista al chico de tus sueños.

—Awww gracias hermanita por comprenderme, y también porque me has liberado de todas mis responsabilidades en el gimnasio ya necesitaba poder entrenar más para poder ser una Maestra Pokémon de agua y voy a poner lo mejor de mí para que todo me salga super todo lo que me proponga a hacer en mi viaje en busca de Ash y no me voy a dar por vencida sin por lo menos luchar por lo que más quiero en mi vida, que es a Ash comenté muy decididamente a mi hermana mayor a la que estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo y mi meta a conseguir.

—Ve por él hermanita ve por ese entrenador, demuéstrale que tú eres capaz de amarlo con todas tus fuerzas ya lo verás lo vas a conseguir ahora te dejo tengo que entrenar para poder derrotar cómo que a los entrenadores que como posiblemente regresen a tratar de derrotarme cuándo escuchen de que yo soy cómo que la nueva líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste y, la rubia se va a entrenar con los demás Pokémon.

—Muy buena suerte Daisy le deseó su hermana menor a la mayor de las hermanas WaterFlower y se marchó del gimnasio.

 _ **Cuando iba llegando ala camino en Montaña lunar, ya estaba de noche y decidí que un buen momento para poder descansar y continuar mañana**_ _ **mi**_ _ **camino**_ _ **hacia**_ _ **Pueblo Paleta para poder verme con Ash pero en ese mismo momento vi hacía el cielo nocturno y vi una estrella fugaz pasando y sin dudarlo pedí un**_ _ **deseo**_ _ **,**_ _ **el**_ _ **cual fue poder ver a Ash poder decirle todo lo que yo he llevado guardado todo**_ _ **este**_ _ **tiempo, y lo deseé con todo mi corazón que momentos después**_ _ **mi**_ _ **deseo me fue dado ahí estaba el amor de mi vida, el que me traía loca de amor el que me hace suspirar día y noche de amor yo estaba muy decidida a confesarle todo lo que yo sentía por su persona desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.**_

—Mi-Misty realmente eres tú wow de verdad te vez, hermosa si me permites decirlo de esa manera me has dejado sin palabras y yo que en este momento me iba a dormir para irte a buscar a tu gimnasio pero que el destino nos puso una vez más en nuestros caminos una vez más y no sabes cuanto te he extrañado con todo mi corazón, pero este miedo me ha impedido decirte todo lo que yo siento por ti Mist... en ese momento la chica lo calla y le dice a él.

—Caya yo sé lo que tu sientes por mí se te nota en tu cara, y yo también siento lo mismo por ti así que no perdamos más tiempo más y recuperamos todo este tiempo que hemos perdido tú y yo por culpa de nuestros temores de que nuestro amor no fuera correspondido mutuamente debido al mucho tiempo que pasamos separados los dos es hora de pasar más tiempo los dos tener nuestras propias aventuras, y así ser una de las más parejas más sólidas de todas las regiones que has visitado a lo largo del tiempo, le dijo Misty al chico de sus sueños.

—Wow estás muy posesiva y eso lejos de enojarme me encanta Misty que seas tan posesiva conmigo y yo seré bien posesivo contigo también si no te molesta a ti mi amor siempre te deseé con todo mi corazón el miedo a que me dijeras que no que solo me querías como a un amigo me hizo retroceder muchas veces pero ahora eso es muy diferente ya sé que tú me amas y que yo también te amo con todo mi ser, comenté muy feliz a mi Sirenita.

—Pues que esperamos Ash vamos a recuperar todo lo bueno que nos hemos perdido por nuestras inseguridades para que nuestra relación funcione y sea la más sólida ya quiero que todos sepan lo nuestro quiero ver sus caras de asombro a todos incluyendo a la chicas quiero saber su opinión y lo más importante quiero, saber lo que me va a decir Serena al respecto de nuestra relación cuando nos la encontremos, si es que pasamos por Hoenn, dijo Misty muy contenta de tener a Ash como su novio.

—Me parece muy justo sigamos nuestro camino a Pueblo Paleta mañana hoy ya es muy tarde y además quiero hacer unas cositas contigo que estoy deseando hacerlas sólo contigo así que si me disculpas mi amorcito me dispondre a besarme muy Apasionadamente mi corazón hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, y hagamos cosas más atrevidas, comenté yo muy feliz.

—Ashhhhh no hables así, ay Ash vamos controlate no me beses así, pero Misty no soportó por mucho tiempo y comenzó a devolverle el beso de la misma manera que él lo hacía, y así comenzaron a desbordar toda esa pasión que los llevaría a hacer cosas inimaginables y que eso les fortalece cada vez más su relación de Pareja.

 _ **Y así con ese sello de amor que se juraron los dos para toda la eternidad, pasarán cada una de sus etapas amorosas que los irán consolidando en el amor cómo la pareja que son hasta el fin de sus tiempos y sin importar lo que el destino, les ponga en su camino los dos saldrán**_ _ **adelante**_ _ **sin importar lo que tengan que luchar, ellos saben que podrán lograr todo lo que se propongan en su camino y que sus seres queridos y amigos, estarán ahí para ellos sin importar el por que ya todos somos una familia y la familia siempre está unida hasta el final**_ _ **demostrando**_ _ **ese**_ _ **apoyo**_ _ **incondicional a**_ _ **quienes**_ _ **se aman con todo su corazón.**_

 _ **Fin de la historia.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es**_ _ **el tercer capítulo para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018, espero que sea de su agrado nos leemos mañana en otro capítulo, y no se preocupen pronto actualizaré mis otros fics se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Acompañame mañana con:**_

 _ **Creatividad.**_


	4. Capítulo 4 Día 4: Morado Creatividad

_**El Mundo acuático de Misty y Ash.**_

 _ **Capítulo:**_

 _ **Inauguración del proyecto AAML.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping.**_

 _ **Capítulo Único para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018.**_

 _ **Día 4 Color Morado Creativo.**_

 _ **Vamos a iniciar un nuevo #DesafíoHidroelectrico2018 #Pokeshippingweek2018 #ColorDay espero que este sea de su agrado, sin más palabras arrancamos.**_

 _ **Capítulo: único Inauguración del proyecto AAML.**_

 _ **Navidad es una época en donde yo la pasaba sola en el gimnasio, además no me daban ganas de celebrarlo debido a que la única persona que me importaba no estaba a mi lado pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, debido a que mi amor platónico al fin se me confesó aunque al principio fue muy seca con mi respuesta pero después me di cuenta que por más quisiera estar enojada con él y no puedo no ahora, es increíble que ya han pasado tres años desde que nos vimos por primera vez desde, que Ash vino de Kalos además después de todo decidimos no decirles nada a nadie pero sus hermanas y la madre de Ash de nuestra relación y le tuvimos que decir la verdad, y nos dieron sus bendiciones después de todo eso el me prometió ayudarme en todo e inclusive también, él mismo nos está financiando el Laboratorio llamado Ash y Misty Laboratorios abreviado es AAML me sorprendió que se tomará la hecha de esté Laboratorio y además de los materiales, que debía de usar para con su construcción de hecho yo llegué a dudar de que ese material tan ligero, y tan brillante fuera Titanio puro y es de alta calidad y sin dudar, todo el lugar esta hecho con este material además de nuestros equipos para protegernos mientras buceamos en el mar, y hoy es un día tan especial por qué vamos a inaugurar nuestro proyecto, y cómo el recinto es amplió decidimos hacer la fiesta de navidad y año nuevo aquí y eso fue visto con, buenos ojos por todos e inclusive por mi misma desde que Ash se declaró a mí me siento la chica más afortunada del mundo y creó que a partir de febrero ya podremos trabajar con normalidad aquí, sin más que decir que tengo a un gran novio y solo queda decir, gracias Ash por cumplirme nuestro sueño susurre llena de felicidad al ver este monumento, de laboratorio acuático.**_

Hermanas sensacionales: Vaya pero que mega proyecto han hecho no hay duda alguna, este es el proyecto que mi hermanita nos había estado contando desde hace tiempo para hacer exacto tres años atrás cambiaste la vida de nuestra hermanita, aunque nosotras no estábamos de acuerdo pero vemos como tu la has hecho feliz y eso no hay manera de cómo te lo vamos a pagar pero halláremos la forma de hacerlo gracias por todo ese amor que tu les has dado gracias por todo Ash, dijeron las hermanas de Misty a su cuñado.

Ash: Chicas no tienen nada de que agradecerme, además yo les prometí cuidar bien de su hermana y hasta el momento lo estoy cumpliendo y pienso hacerle fiel a mi palabra así que no se preocupen que su hermana estará bien cuidada por mi chicas además siempre estaré ahí con ella junto a nuestro proyecto que gracias a Dios y Arceus nos ha ido muy bien y eso es a todo el esfuerzo que hemos logrado juntos para poder crear nuestro laboratorio científico para estudiar las especies marinas que habitan en el océano, ese mismo océano que Misty ama con todo su ser y es por eso que yo decidí estudiar la misma carrera que Misty para ayudarla y que ya no este más sola, dijo Ash a los presentes en su Laboratorio y que también Misty era propietaria también.

Delia: Bien por ti Ash estoy muy orgullosa de ti por todos tus logros compartidos junto a ese ser que uno tanto ama con todo su corazón sigue así demuéstrale que tu vas muy en serio en el amor Ash Misty ha de saberlo pero tienes que reconformárselo para que veas, que todo lo que tu has hecho por ella lo vea con muy buenos ojos además el amor, se trata de confianza mutua y comunicación si no hay eso en una relación no podrá funcionar, por más que lo intentes lograr y si la otra parte no pone de su parte Jamás lo va a conseguir, va a luchar en vano y eso no es lo correcto hijo, dijo Delia a su hijo.

Ash: Así es mamá tu me has enseñado eso y no lo pienso olvidar, gracias a tus consejos soy lo que soy además tu me has enseñado a elegir, con el corazón y no con la cabeza y yo eso lo tengo muy en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho desde que era un niño tu siempre dándome consejos para poderme comportar muy bien y de verdad madre apreció mucho todos tus consejos y jaladas de orejas que me has dado pero era mi propio bien y hoy te lo agradezco, mucho de verdad mamá gracias a ti por acoger a Misty cuando la traje a casa por primera vez, cuando terminé mi viaje por alrededor de todo Kanto eso me dejo muy conmovido dijo, su hijo a su primogenitora.

Misty: Awww Ash que tiernas palabras le has dicho, a tu madre eso también me demuestra que tu tienes lo que necesito para ser feliz en la vida y eso es super, amor mío no hay dudas y ahora con esa muestra de afecto hacia tu madre me doy cuenta de que me amaras yo cómo siempre lo eh soñado pero mucho mejor de lo que había pensado y es por eso que no me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión aquél día cuando tu me propusiera ser tu novia por qué en el fondo de mi corazón me correspondías a mis sentimientos y yo por eso me sentía la mujer más feliz del universo comentó Misty a los demás y los otros sólo se rieron.

Delia: Gracias por tu bellas palabras, hijo se nota mucho que me has hecho caso a todos mis consejos que te he dado toda la vida y ahora te estas dando cuenta, eso es muy bueno hijo mío gracias por seguir todos mis consejo que yo te los daba, era para que fueras una persona mejor día con día yo siempre estaré contigo sin importar el por qué eres, mi hijo y mi deber de madre es guiarte por todo el caminó dándote buenos consejos, que una madre ha de hacer por su hijo siempre la madre tiene el deber de seguirle los pasos que el hijo da a pesar de la distancia en la se encuentre él.

Ash: Así es mamá y por eso te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que haz hecho por mi desde que salí en mi primer viaje Pokémon a través de todo Kanto, fue una grata experiencia además de poder conocer a mi primer Pokémon también conocí al amor de mi vida quién no sólo me cautivo por estar a mi lado si no que también me dice las verdades en mi cara, gracias por cuidar de mí durante todo este tiempo Gracias por siempre regañarme y es por eso que tengo mucho que agradecerte mamá ya que sé de ti no sería una mejor persona día con día quién sabe dónde estaría ahorita y no me lo quiero ni siquiera gracias por todo Eres la mejor madre que hubiera pedido y es por eso que te admiro y te quiero mucho mamá con todo mi corazón, dijo su hijo Ash.

Delia: Hijo mío Gracias por todas esas lindas palabras que me han dicho significa todo para mí significa que he sido una buena madre todo este tiempo que te he enseñado los mejores valores para que los pongas en práctica siempre recuerda que donde quiera que estés Yo estaré contigo Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi vida Por eso yo decidí dedicarme a cuidarte a dar lo mejor de mí para que tú tuvieras una buena educación es por lo que veo lo he conseguido es formado a un hijo bueno estudioso y muy caritativo con las demás de eso me siento muy orgullosa de haber ocultado ya que siempre hay alguien que necesita de algo de algo o de alguien y primeramente ayudar a esa persona que necesita hijo desde la primera vez que trajiste a tu novia tu casa Yo sabía que había algo especial entre ustedes dos nada más que no lo quería aceptar pero ya ves con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que tenía razón y esta relación de ustedes me lo terminó de confirmar cuando llegaron hace como 3 años a contar mis planes a futuro y ahora que estoy viendo es terminado me siento realmente orgulloso de ustedes y Cómo saber tener una relación seria como pareja estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes por haber creado este lugar tan bonito espero visitarlos frecuentemente porque a mí me gustan los acuarios bueno muy bueno dijo Delia.

Misty: Así es Delia nuestra relación va en serio hemos atravesado por cosas normales pero siempre salir salimos sale adelante por el bien de nuestra relación y cuando Ash me propuso este proyecto Yo pensé que estaba bromeando pero no lo vi más serio que nunca me dijo me ayudaría con los estudios y además qué construiría el laboratorio para que nosotros trabajemos eso me dejó impactada porque yo no sabía qué se podía hacer eso estaba un poco fuera jamás pensé en que la Pokédex también se utilizará para que fueron depositando los premios que ha ganado es decir medio digital que sirve pagar cómo si fuera en efectivo y de Igual yo estaba fuera de sí jamás me lo creí pero investigando me di cuenta de eso y de muchas cosas más que se pueden hacer con la Pokédex y ahora por nuestro trabajo como biólogo Marino debemos de tener la Pokédex actualizada ya es muy importante porque vemos algún Pokémon desconocido me han dado muchas sorpresas y esas sorpresas han sido muy bonitas Dime la verdad Pensé que me estaría tomando por el pelo pero después ya vi que no sus intenciones son serias y eso yo lo aprecio mucho significa mucho para mí Yo pensaba que nunca iba a tener este hermoso laboratorio para trabajar siempre soñé con ser la mejor bióloga Marina pero que hay también lo fuera eso sí que me sorprendió decidió dejar de ser un maestro Pokémon para enfocarse en mi carrera y eso es muy dulce para mí ya que es una forma de decir que habla a mi trabajo al hagan mi forma de ser de Cómo comunicarme con los Pokémon eso yo lo aprecio mucho.

Misty: Cada día nuestra relación de pareja va mejorando mucho, y sí el destino nos pone obstáculos que debemos de amarnos mucho Y si alguien que se nos va a separar por eso le digo que lo va a tener muy difícil ya que nosotros nos gusta luchar por lo que nos une Y esta es una de tantas cosas que nos unen si el destino Quieren poner personas que nos quieren quitar lo que tenemos en común aparte de ser biólogos marinos nuestro amor mutuo están equivocados porque nosotros lucharemos Contra quién se ponga a nuestra relación porque el amor es de dos parejas y se las dos parejas están vigentes y tienen muy buena comunicación puede lograr lo que se propongan sin importar lo que hagan los demás siempre en una relación hay que ver si tu pareja te dice la verdad viendo los a los ojos y si tampoco no está buscando la forma de evadirte, eso significa que tu pareja te ama con todo tu corazón En fin espero que muy pronto podemos ingresar al laboratorio hacer nuestras primeras investigaciones ya que nuestra carrera está modos años a terminar pero ya no están autorizando hacer investigaciones sí creo que nos van a dar un poquito de dinero por porque investigación pagamos También tenemos que salir hacer investigaciones bajo el agua Pero no se preocupe Nosotros hemos tomado las medidas de precaución para ingresar el mundo acuático Así que no tengas miedo que todo va a salir bien ha llegado Ya la medianoche Ya es hora de abrir los regalos a ver quién salió ok, dijo Misty.

Todos: Bien dijeron los demás estando de acuerdo con Misty.

 _ **Después de que repartieran los regalos de Navidad, todos estaban muy contentos de ver cómo sus amigos son felices, al tenerse el uno del otro y eso es lo que cuenta la comunicación mutuamente, es lo vital en una relación entre dos personas además de todo siempre hay que estar en contaste comunicación, entre los dos cómo pareja además todos recibieron sus regalos, muy lindos por partes de sus amigos y familiares, por ejemplo las hermanas de Misty fueron muy generosas con la pareja que les regalaron dos laptops de última generación capaz de soportar programas tan pesados eran 7 núcleos y eso les permitía usar varios programas a la vez, sin problemas además de unas impresoras con capacidad de mandar fax y sacar copias, y además de otras funciones además de las Pokedex con la última tecnología además de parte de su madre le obsequió a los un equipo de sonido además unos microscopios, de tecnología de punta, también el profesor Oak les obsequió Pokebolas de atracción especiales para usarlas en el mar, Brock y Tracey les compraron dos reloj a cada uno para que pudieran usarlos una profundidad bastante razonables ya que es especial para usarlo para cuando va a bucear, adentró del mar, la pareja estaba muy feliz para con los regalos, que les obsequiaron que no encontraron como agradecérselo a ellos pero hallarían la forma de cómo hacerlo.**_

Misty: Oh Chicos la verdad no se cómo, les vamos a agradecer, ese hermoso gesto que nos hicieron de verdad es importante tener amigos, y quién no desearía tener amigos cómo ustedes siempre han estado con nosotros en las, buenas y en las malas, además ustedes lo saben los consideramos como si fueran de nuestra propia familia diré que desde que le propuse que Misty fuese mi novia y ella me respondió de esa manera me sentí un estúpido, por que si soy sincero, no la llegue a visitar nunca y yo sabía que tenía toda la razón de hablarme, así pero le dije que no sólo hablaría si no que actuaría a partir de ahora para demostrarme que él me estaba hablando en serio, y hasta ahora lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, dijo ella.

Todos: Awww, dijeron todo, por las bellas de Misty.

Ash: Gracias mi amor por confiar mucho en mi, dijo Ash a su adorada Misty.

Misty: De nada Ash, dijo Misty.

Ash: De nada mi amor habló Ash.

 _ **A cómo pasó la navidad, prepararon todo para la cena de año nuevo en familia además de que tenían un motivo extra para celebrar y es que a inicios de enero o más tardar a mediados del mes febrero ya iban a empezar a hacer, investigaciones y eso es motivo suficientemente para ser celebrado además de las cosas tienen planeados hacer, en el futuro y así la cena fue transcurriendo con toda normalidad en el Laboratorio todos estaban felices, celebrando el año nuevo que iba a iniciar en el año nuevo el color Morado representa la dignidad, para hacer las cosas, muy bien sin pasarse de la raya, y tener el autocontrol de hacer las cosas sin llegar a los extremos y cooperando el uno con el otro para que todo salga bien, en lo que se propongan.**_

 _ **5,4,3,2,1,0 Feliz año nuevo 2019, dijeron en coro, y con eso se acaba el primer capítulo mi nuevo fic.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: Nos leemos mañana en otro nuevo capítulo chicos espero que esto sea de su agrado nos leemos en otro capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es el tercer capítulo para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018, espero que sea de su agrado nos leemos mañana en otro capítulo, y no se preocupen pronto actualizaré mis otros fics se despide.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~.**_

 _ **Mañana acompáñame con el**_

 _ **Color : Azul.**_


	5. Capítulo 5 Día 5 Azul: Fedelidad

_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Serena y los demás se sorprenden de la relación de Ash y Misty.**_

 _ **Capítulo: Día 5 Color Azul: Fidelidad.**_

 _ **Fecha de Publicación.**_

 _ **11/05/2018**_

 _ **Semana del Pokeshipping.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean una nueva historia para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018, espero que sea de su agrado, está nueva historia, espero que les guste mucho está historia.**_

 _ **Vamos a iniciar un nuevo #DesafíoHidroelectrico2018 #Pokeshippingweek2018 #ColorDay espero que este sea de su agrado, sin más palabras arrancamos.**_

 _ **Día 5 ColorAzul: Fidelidad.**_

 _ **En a las afueras de la una cuidad se encuentra los chicos esperando a que llegará su compañero de aventuras y además es un gran estratega en las batallas Pokèmon los chicos te están preguntando del el por que se estaba demorando mucho no es común que se dilate mucho pero transcurrió el tiempo como una media hora y al fin se da a divisar dos personas en el horizonte, que para el grupo se sorprendieron mucho al verlos juntos y tan Unidos y eso causo un poco de celos en Serena.**_

— Caramba chico nos preocupamos por ti que pasó porque te delataste mucho seguro ha de haber pasado algo y quién es esta chica que viene contigo Se ve muy bonita, sin embargo te demorarse mucho espero que nos des una buena explicación del por qué te tardaste mucho Ash Ketchum, comentó muy enojada, comentó Serena a su amigo.

— Discúlpeme tardanza pero cuando estuve en el centro Pokémon Recibí una llamada de parte de esta chica que fue mi primera compañera que se llama Misty Waterflower además yo no la iba sola en está región sola, y además es mi mejor amiga, dijo Ash guiñandole, su ojo a su novia, sólo que los demás chicos no sabían esa parte pero tarde o temprano se lo, dirán pero la más afectada aquí será Serena, por que ella ama a Ash.

— Bueno no importa es un placer de conocerte Misty mí nombre Serena soy actualmente la compañera de Ash estos son mis amigos clemont y Bonnie espero que nos podamos llevar bien y bienvenida sea al grupo espero que nos acompañes en un buen tiempo en nuestro viaje ya que Ash ha conseguido prácticamente 4 de las 8 medallas qué tiene qué presentar para poder ingresar a la liga Pokémon en la región Kalos, comentó Serena a Misty.

—No hay de que serena yo espero lo mismo poder llevarnos bien Espero no ser ninguna carga para ustedes yo no quiero ser una carga para ustedes y gracias por aceptarme en su grupo de viaje y sí la verdad es que mis hermanas qué hicieron cargo por fin del gimnasio y voy a estar aquí por tiempo indefinido Así es que me verán por buen rato espero poder conocerlos mejor a cada uno de ustedes, comentó la pelirroja al grupo presente.

— tal como lo hablo Serena Mi nombre es clemont también soy un líder de gimnasio y ella es mi hermanita Bonnie y andamos acompañando a Ash en su viaje Pokémon actualmente hemos tenido muchas aventuras con él y técnicamente nos hemos perdido pero no es culpa de Ash hay veces que me confundió con los mapas pero rápidamente nos orientamos y salimos de la zona en que estamos mal metido o sea perdidos Pero en fin hay días buenos y hay días malos pero siempre estamos Unidos para que todo salga bien en ese andar día con día para que sea en un futuro campeón de la liga de kalos comentó el inventor

 _Esto genero un déjavu en Misty pero antes de que fuera hacerle una típica broma pesada de las suyas._

—Antes de que hables algo Misty Permíteme presentarte a este amiguito que tengo yo y le va enseñando una pokenav de última tecnología y ella se quedó asustada de ver ese aparato que su novio tenía y tenía la boca abierta y entonces ella comprendió que él lo usa cuando estaban andando en círculos y entonces sabía que no tenía nada que refutar con su novio.

 _Los chicos ya sospechaban algo pero ya, la chica de color, Rubio estaba destrozada al ver que su amor platónico ya tenía dueña, y eso la hizo tener muchos celos de esa chica pelirroja pero una vez su madre le dijo que si tu amabas a alguien pero si él no feliz contigo, pero si con alguien más déjalo ir sí es que lo amas con todo tu corazón que ni él y tu serían felices, en una relación o ya formalmente casados._

—Ahora entiendo por qué el está muy distante conmigo, y yo que pensaba que estaba enojada conmigo pero esto otro no me lo esperaba de él pero como Dice mamá es mejor dejar ir a ese ser especial por qué en la vida siempre nos dará siempre las mejores sorpresas y es mejor no vivir en mentira y mejor ver la vida con la que el destino nos da en nuestro diario vivir.

 _ **Más vale vivir en la realidad que vivir, en una mentira te deseare todo lo mejor Ash yo desisto de ti comentó Serena para sus adentros, el color azul demuestra la fedelidad que una persona le juró eterno serle fiel hasta el final, y eso le prometió a su amada pelirroja y eso no lo pudo entender Serena que tanto Ash y Misty tenían esa relación tan solida y consolidada y ahí si la hizo entender que, ellos dos tenían esa conexión especial que ella deseaba tener con Ash y se dio cuenta, que nada de lo que pensó se haría realidad cuando pensó que si lo haría, ahora lo dejaría ir para que sea él muy feliz con ella aunque le destroze su corazón, prefería verlo feliz antes de verlo sufrir.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: Nos leemos mañana en otro nuevo capítulo chicos espero que esto sea de su agrado nos leemos en otro capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es el tercer capítulo para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018, espero que sea de su agrado nos leemos mañana en otro capítulo, y no se preocupen pronto actualizaré mis otros fics se despide.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~.**_

 _ **Mañana acompáñame con el**_

 _ **Color : Verde :Crecimiento.**_

 _ **Total de palabras: 883 Palabras.**_


	6. Capítulo 6 Día 6 Verde: Crecimiento

_**PikaMarril One Shot**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun201**_ _ **8~**_

 _ **Para la semana del Pokeshipping**_

 _ **Vamos a iniciar un nuevo #DesafíoHidroelectrico2018 #Pokeshippingweek2018 #ColorDay verde espero que este sea de su agrado, sin más palabras arrancamos.**_

 _ **Color Del Día 6: Verde Crecimiento.**_

 _ **Bien esta es una historia algo corta espero que les guste bien, en este One Shot omitire las emotpeyas de los pokemon para que se pueda entender mejor a continuación les presentaré a la familia de Pikazurril, en este pequeño fic sin más preámbulos iniciaremos con el cortometraje de esta historia.**_

 _ **Edades de los personajes.**_

 _ **Azurril: 10 años**_

 _ **Pikachu: 12 años**_

 _ **Gotita: 6 meses**_

 _ **Sparks: 6 meses**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **:**_ _ **El inicio de nuestro viaje.**_

 _ **Era ya de mañana del viernes ese viernes todos se despertaron muy temprano para prepararse para dejar que los niños iniciaran su viaje juntos a los hijos de sus amos y no hay mejores entrenadores que cuiden de sus rotoños que Ashton y Karla y los padres de estos pokemon han visto como estos niños cuidan a los Pokemon pero algo estaba ocurriendo de que sus dos retoños no habían salido y cuando los dos vieron la hora vieron de que se les estaba haciendo tarde y decidieron poner manos a las obras y fueron al cuarto a buscar a sus bebes, y cuando entraron los encontraron apurados vistiendose y cuando vieron a sus padres encontraron a sus padres y hicieron una pequeña reverencia y luego le contestaron a sus padres.**_

—Caray mamá papá perdonamos por hacerlos venir hasta aquí pero la verdad nos quedamos dormidos es por eso que estamos muy apurados ya sabemos que queda poco tiempo pero ya lo tenemos todo solucionado no se preocupen por qué vamos a llegar a tiempo así que con su permiso nosotros terminaremos de alistarnos y enseguida bajaremos a desayunar con todos ustedes, comentaron muy felices los niños a sus padres pero ellos sólo movieron la cabeza en negación. —

—Bueno pero cinco minutos más ustedes son tan dormilones ustedes dos bien no se distraigan en nada si pasados esos cínico minutos ustedes no bajan a desayunar nos veremos obligados a usar medidas drásticas en los dos ya que la puntualidad lo es todo no Pikachu, comentó Azumarril a su esposo que estaba a la par de ella. —

—Así es amor ahora niños hagan casó a su madre, miren que el tiempo pasa rápido y según el reloj tenemos tres horas y medias para que los niños partan con sus entrenadores a inciar su viaje Pokemon por tdoda la región Kanto, comento Pikachu muy orgulloso de sus dos bebés, Pokemon a su esposa. —

 _ **Transcurrieron los cinco minutos y los chicos, ya estaban listos para ir a desayunar después de desayuno se dispusieron a reunirse con sus respectivos entrenadores para que puedan partir en su primer viaje Pokemon Se sabe que ambos padres extrañarán a sus retoños pero saben que es lo mejor y ambos están meramente satisfechos de cómo han cuidado y criado a estos dos ejemplares, los dos son muy inteligentes a pesar de que son hermanos gemelos los dos pichus se llevan super bien, llegó el momento que nadie quiere que llegue la despedida es dolorosa pero saben que estarán muy bien cuidado y atendidos por sus entrenadores.**_

—Buenos niños este es el momento de decir hasta pronto no es una despedida nos volveremos a ver muy pronto así que den lo mejor, de ustedes y hagan caso a sus entrenadores cuidenlo de todo peligro en que se puedan hayar en el camino ese es nuestro deber cómo Pokemon cuidar de nuestros entrenadores y al igual que ellos a nosotros es responsalidad de cada uno de nosotros tanto los Pokemon cómo los humanos debemos de cuidarnos mutuamente, comentó Pikachu a sus retoños. —

—Lo entendemos muy a la perfección papá sabemos muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer padre no te preocupes cuidaremos de nuestro entrenador, prometieron ambos Pokemon levantando sus dos patitas hacía su padre en señal de promesa. —

—Yo sólo espero que se cuiden bien que coman lo justo y lo necesario nosotros estamos cuidando de ustedes siempre y estamos orgullosos por ambos yo sólo espero que sus entrenadores los cuiden muy bien cómo nosotros a ustedes, comento un poco preocupada Azumarill. —

—Mamá no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien mamá, dijeron los niños a su progenitora.

—Esta bien hijos una cómo madre se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de ustedes eso es todo por lo que me preocupó, comentó su madre más tranquila. —

—Todo va a estar muy bien mi amor nuestro hijos se saben cuidar muy bien y ya están listo para salir en su primer viaje Pokemon recuerda que nosotros nos cuidamos mutuamente y de seguro lo harán están bien entrenados tanto por ti cómo por mí amor en ese mismo momento los chicos les hablaron a sus padres. —

—Bye mamá papá lo queremos y cuidense los dos gritaron los dos Pichus.

—Adiós niños cuidense ustedes también, gritaron sus padres.

 _En ese momento su madre susurró algo._

 _ **Cuidense mis niños nos volveremos a ver muy pronto ya es hora que salgan a demostrar de que están hechos y para demuestren su poderío ya que juntos son más fuertes y venceran en la adversidad y en las pruebas que el destino les imponga en su viaje, los dos padres creían en los capaces que podrían ser sus hijos trabajando juntos.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: Nos leemos mañana en otro nuevo capítulo chicos espero que esto sea de su agrado nos leemos en otro capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es el tercer capítulo para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018, espero que sea de su agrado nos leemos mañana en otro capítulo, y no se preocupen pronto actualizaré mis otros fics se despide.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~.**_

 _ **Total de palabras.**_

 _ **Palabras escritas: 806 Palabras.**_


	7. Capí 7 Día 7 Color Blanco: Tranquilidad

_**Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **La Adopción de Analisa «Ana»**_

 _ **Pokeshipping**_

 _ **Pareja Así y Misty.**_

 _ **Vamos a iniciar un nuevo #DesafíoHidroelectrico2018 #Pokeshippingweek2018 #ColorDay 7 Blanco Tranquilidad espero que este sea de su agrado, sin más palabras arrancamos.**_

 _ **Color Del Día 7 Blanco : Tranquilidad.**_

 _ **Érase una tarde en el orfanato de cuidad Celeste, y un chico de color negro azabache vino a hacer una visita al orfanato para después hablar con la encargada del lugar para así poder obtener más información cuando en ese momento ese chico se fija en mi y me sonríe no se cuando, lo vi por primera vez, me género una cierta confianza que rápidamente se gano mi Corazón pero no debía de hacerme falsas ilusiones al menos no por ahora pero había algo que me decía que mi vida, iba a cambiar y para bien, el chico rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a mi para hablar conmigo por lo que tragué fuerte y cómo pude, me puse muy feliz y enseguida nos pusimos a hablar para conocernos mejor.**_

—¿Cómo te llamas tu niña pregunto el chico de pelo color azabache a la niña?

—Yo me llamó Analisa pero mis amigos, me dicen "Ana" y tengo 8 años de edad comentó la niña de inocente, al chico que se encuentra a su lado y él solamente sonrió para decirle algo a ella.

—Con que Analisa eh es un hermoso nombre ¿No es verdad? Pregunto él a la niña.

—Sí claro todos me han dicho lo mismo, comentó feliz la niña y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? preguntó la niña al chico de aparente de 20 años cuando en realidad tiene unos 26 años de edad.

—Me alegro por ti jejeje, bien vine aquí para hacer un trato contigo, tenemos ganas de adoptar, alguien por qué primeramente mi novia y yo tenemos la intención de adoptar a una hermosa niña, y creo tu eres la indicada para que nosotros iniciaramos los tramites de la adopción pero desde cuando te vi a ti tu chispa divina y me cautivo tu fuiste la señal que había pedido cuando venía para acá comentó el chico.

—¿De verdad no me hablas mentiras? ¿Por que todos dicen lo mismo? y al final se llevan a otro y yo me pongo muy triste comentó la niña de inocente.

—No te preocupes niña yo y mi novia te vamos a adoptar es una promesa que te hace Ash Ketchum.

¿Con que te llamas Ash Ketchum? verdad preguntó la niña.

—Así es niña, comentó Ash, en ese momento el chico, fue llamada por la recepcionista, y él fue a donde se encontraba ella y ella le entreentregó unos papales al chico y la recepcionista le guiño un ojo a la niña y ella se emocionó mucho.

—Entonces voy a tener un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia, dijo la niña y recepcionista solamente asintió.

Habían pasado ya tres días de que se hicieron los papeleos y nada de Ash y de su novia ya la niña ya estaba perdiendo las eperanzas hasta que pasado de las 3:00PM, ambos chicos se hicieron presentes, para venirse a llevar a la niña una vez habiendo cumplido con los requisitos mínimos para poder adoptarla a la infante.

Misty al mirar a la niña se enamoró de su inocencia y tuvo ese instinto maternal para hacerse cargo de ella, ya habiendo firmado todos los papales quedando así que es una niña adoptada oficialmente.

—Hola mí niña soy Misty y a partir de hoy seré tu nueva, madre estoy muy contenta de que Ash supo escoger a una hermosa niña cómo tu, comentó ella a la niña que estaba llorando pero de la felicidad de que por fin contará con una familia que le dé amor y cariño lo que todo niño y niña desea hoy en día.

—Mamá es un palcer de conocerte al fin por qué habían demorado bastante, comentó la niña.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar pero tenía mis dudas pero, este novio me insistió tanto que al final terminé accediendo a venir aquí, y veo que no se equivocó.

—Entiendo, pero lo importante es queque al fin voy a tener un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia con quién pasar la navidad y ya no estaré sola y triste.

—Así es mi niña lo importante aquí es que ya no vas a estar sola y apartir de ahora estaremos contigo amor, comentaron los dos.

Los tres abandonaron el orfanato de camino a su casa al gimnasio a celebrar la navidad en el Gimnasio y las hermanas de Misty ya saben de la niña y de la adopción y ellas tres las esperan con muchas ansias.

 _La niña les deseo a su nueva familia una muy feliz navidad._

—Feliz Navidad Mamá y Papá, susurró la niña feliz, mientras ella caminaba con sus padres a su nuevo hogar.

 _ **El color Blanco representan a la tranquilidad cuando ya una relación essólida y es representada por el matrimonio y es por eso que siempre estarán bendecidos por ese color ya también representa la paz.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo único.**_

 _ **Este fic lo ambiente en la temporada navideña, por qué es una de mis epocas favoritas del año y por ende me gusta hacer historias ya acercándose en está época tan hermosa del año.**_

 _ **Descargo: Pokemon no me pretence, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo está historia solamente la hago para entretener al lector únicamente.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es el séptimo capítulo para la semana del Pokeshipping 2018, espero que sea de su agrado nos leemos mañana en otro capítulo, y no se preocupen pronto actualizaré mis otros fics se despide.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~.**_

 _ **Total de palabras editadas.**_

 _ **Total de palabras: 800 Palabras.**_

 _ **En unos días les pondré un capítulo adicional a la historia gracias por leerme.**_


End file.
